


all you are

by michellejones



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michellejones/pseuds/michellejones
Summary: They're quiet for a few moments after Peter's changes his clothes, until MJ starts talking, and Peter is focusing on the sound of her voice and the way the light casts on her face. How MJ is literally glowing in front of his eyes, like some kind of angel or god. And suddenly, he can't believe he's here, that he can look at her like this.





	all you are

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to all the petermj stans ily

_'Cause we are who we are when no one's watching_

_And right from the start, you know I got you_

* *

MJ is already on his bed by the time he gets home, crosslegged with two pens behind her ears, and an expectant look in her eyes as she watches him climb down from the ceiling. He slips off his mask to meet her eyes as he plants his feet on the ground, walking toward her slowly.

“You coming over here or not, loser? We have a project to work on.”

“On my bed?” He tries not to sound as shaken as he feels, asking that question.

“Where the most comfortable seating in the room is,” she answers, and he sits down next to her.

They're quiet for a few moments after Peter's changes his clothes, until MJ starts talking, and Peter is focusing on the sound of her voice and the way the light casts on her face. How MJ is literally glowing in front of his eyes, like some kind of angel or god. And suddenly, he can't believe he's here, that he can look at her like this. How she's so distractingly herself and  _pretty_.

He feels his skin grow hot, bringing his hand to the nape of his neck nervously. He flicks his eyes down to the pages of his book before he can embarrass himself any further.

He feels nothing like shame in his chest, though. He's just _warm_.

“You dweeb, are you even listening?” she asks.

He looks up, meeting her eyes as he proceeds to burst into flames. And he decides maybe it's okay if he can't stop noticing her.

MJ's head ends up in his lap as she begins highlighting the pages of his book — which are brand new, by the way, and he bought them himself — but Peter feels something inside his chest softening and growing warm at the sight. His hands are still trembling slightly from adrenaline, and he starts absentmindedly rubbing her shoulders. He doesn't really notice he's doing it until her hands are resting gently on his, holding him in place, and her fingertips are staining his skin with blue ink.

“Hey,” she says. “Peter. Can I ask you something?”

With the way she's looking up at him, he knows it's a loaded question. He doesn't think, he simply nods, and he tries not to regret it.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” Her hands are by her sides now. He wants to touch them.

His fingers stop working her shoulders, and he doesn't want to think about what it means that she's asking him this question.

“No,” he says plainly, and he fights off the feeling of embarrassment. But he knows his cheeks are red and that it would better if he just hid from her right now. Maybe in the closest, or underneath his desk, until she leaves. But she's still looking at him.

“Neither have I.”

They're both silent, completely still, and sirens are ringing distantly in their ears.

“Would you kiss me, Peter?” she asks, and her fingers are feather-light as they trace his jawline.

He wants to say, more than ever, _I'd do anything_ , but instead, he holds her silently as she sits up on his lap and she wraps her arms around his neck achingly slow, kissing him quietly, like her only secret.

He feels the skin beneath her shirt — her light exhale on his shoulder, where she gives him a kiss — and he thinks he still can't measure the all lengths he'd go to protect just who she is. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi please clear my acne and water my crops with reviews and kudos ty !
> 
> i tried something different, hope the fluff isn't too gross and poorly written
> 
> twitter: iadytsunade


End file.
